


All About Your Heart

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Harry stops by his local for a drink and meets a singer who takes his breath away in more ways than one.





	All About Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The song and title of the fic are by Mindy Gledhill. It's lovely. 
> 
> Also many thanks to my lovely beta Anake14

Harry entered the darkened bar not really knowing what to expect. The sign outside said that it was amateur songwriters night which usually meant a mix of entertainment from the not-too-bad to the absolutely horrendous. It was rarely, if ever brilliant. Harry admired them their courage either way and always cheered them on. A little encouragement was always good for people, he figured.

He had started to come into this bar two months ago and didn’t really regret it despite the occasional caterwauling he was subjected to. Usually he tried to avoid amateur night and only came in to listen to the professional bands. But today he really needed a drink. Work had been particularly bad.

As was usual for him he was wearing a particularly strong glamour so nobody would recognize him. He used to go out in the muggle world without a glamour but then he had been recognized by some muggleborn witches who had squealed and chased him so these days he always wore a glamour when he was not at work or home.

He listened to a few mediocre singers whose songs were actually better than their singing before the blonde stepped on stage. Harry nearly choked on his drink.

The blonde settled himself in a chair and slowly strumming his guitar he started to sing.

_ I don't mind your odd behavior _

_ It's the very thing I love _

_ If you were an ice cream flavor _

_ You would be my favorite one _

Harry’s breath caught at the beauty of the man’s voice.

_ My imagination sees you _

_ Like a painting by Van Gogh _

_ Starry nights and bright sunflowers _

_ Follow you where you may go _

_ Oh, I've loved you from the start _

_ In every single way _

_ And more each passing day _

_ You are brighter than the stars _

_ Believe me when I say _

_ It's not about your scars _

_ It's all about your heart _

There was poignancy about the way he sang, like it was an old argument he was used to having with someone. It hurt Harry’s heart to listen.

_ You're a butterfly held captive _

_ Small and safe in your cocoon _

_ Go on you can take your time _

_ Time is said to heal all wounds _

_ Oh, I've loved you from the start _

_ In every single way _

_ And more each passing day _

_ You are brighter than the stars _

_ Believe me when I say _

_ It's not about your scars _

_ It's all about your heart _

_ Like a lock without a key _

_ Like a mystery without a clue _

_ There is no me if I cannot have you _

_ Oh, I've loved you from the start _

_ In every single way _

_ And more each passing day _

_ You are brighter than the stars _

_ Believe me when I say _

_ It's not about your scars _

_ It's all about your heart _

The blonde singer finished his song to enthusiastic applause. Harry was too shocked to move and just stared unblinkingly at the man. When the singer stepped off the stage after thanking the crowd it jarred Harry back to his senses. After debating with himself a little he decided to approach the singer.

“Buy you a drink?” Harry asked as he walked up to where the blonde was sitting and packing away his guitar.

The blonde looked him up and down and nodded his agreement.

“You were good.” Harry said sitting down next to the man after ordering another round for himself and one for the blonde.

“That song. Is it something you wrote recently?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, I wrote it long ago. About a boy I used to know in school.” The blonde answered.

“Do you still love him then? Does he love you?”

“I suppose I do. As for him, he barely even knew I existed when we were in school and now when we rarely see each other I doubt he even remembers me.”

The sadness in the blonde’s eyes tore at Harry’s heart.

“I’m sorry. Does he have a name. Can I beat him up for you?” He tried joking to lighten the mood.

“I doubt you’ve heard of it. But ok, his name is Harry Potter. And no, it’s not his fault he doesn’t know I exist.” Draco said staring into his drink and missing completely the shock on Harry’s face.

“Maybe he was attracted to you too and didn’t think there was any point to approaching you when you were very obviously on different sides of the war.” Harry said quickly collecting himself before Draco looked up at him.

Draco stared at him for a few minutes and then squinted until shock and recognition chased each other across his features.

“Harry?” He breathed.

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand in an effort to prevent the blonde from bolting if that was what he was inclined to.

“Hello Draco.” Harry said smiling wryly.  

Draco just sat there staring at Harry through his glamour. Now that he knew it was there he could see Harry’s features through it. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. That Harry would be here, listening to him sing and approach him to talk. It barely even registered that Harry had said he was attracted to him.

“What are you doing here? Holding my hand? Telling me you’re attracted to me? Don’t play games with me Potter or by Merlin I will not be responsible for my actions.” Draco gritted out as he tried to pry his hand loose. The touch of Harry’s hand on his was causing all sorts of problems for both his heart and his libido.

But Harry didn’t let go. He just tightened his grip on Draco’s hand and smiled slightly at the blonde.

“This is where I usually come to relax. This is the first time I’ve seen you here though. As for holding your hand, I like it. And I am attracted to you. From what you said and sang you like me too. I’m not playing games. Playing games with people’s feelings was always more your thing.” Harry answered a slightly bitter twist to his face at the last words.

Draco’s face fell at the last words before it struck him that Harry had said he was attracted to him and not disgusted by Draco’s own feelings. Hope creeping into his eyes he looked up into determined green eyes.

“You really find me attractive?”

“I liked what I saw then and now. I don’t really know you well enough for more than that. But maybe we could take a chance? Go on a date and see where this leads? You don’t really know me either so maybe once you know me you’ll lose interest.” Harry said smiling wryly at his last words as he twined his fingers with Draco’s.

“I’d like that. I doubt I will lose interest, Harry. You don’t know how closely I watched you over the years. You might say I was your own personal stalker, so I think I know you better than you think.” Draco said slightly apprehensively, wondering how Harry would react to the revelation.

Harry merely smiled and pulled the blonde closer.

“Well now you can do your stalking from up close.” He murmured pulling the blonde into a kiss which may have started out gentle and light but didn’t stay that way for long. Before he knew it the blonde was straddling Harry’s lap and devouring his mouth.

“Or maybe we can head straight to my place and continue this conversation there.” Harry gasped between kisses as he stood carrying Draco in his arms.

“Good idea.” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips and they slipped away unnoticed by the rest of the patrons thanks to a handy notice-me-not spell Harry had had the foresight to cast before Draco sucked his brains out with his mouth.


End file.
